


Dean's Thoughts

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: dean's thoughts while laying with Cas





	Dean's Thoughts

Dean lays there beside Cas, head on his chest and one arm around him. He wonders if this could be enough. He’s never been the kind to tie himself down to one person or stay in one place for too long. He was always on the move, could only stand to be anywhere for a short time before his body would tremble with the need for change. And, when it came to people, well, they tend to bore him. Not Cas, though. Not yet. Still, he thinks maybe sometime, possibly a long, long time from now, like 20, 30 years, maybe longer, maybe he might tire of the man just like he has anyone else. Maybe he would need more.   
Cas sighs bringing Dean out of his thoughts. He scoots closer and holds Dean a little tighter. Maybe he’s wrong. Maybe he could get used to this. Maybe this was the end of wandering. 


End file.
